Desktop productivity software applications allow users to create word processing documents, spreadsheet documents, presentation documents, and other kinds of documents. These types of productivity software applications often also provide advanced functionality for creating sophisticated graphics. For example, through the use of certain desktop presentation application programs, a user can create presentation documents that include dynamic graphics (also referred to as SmartArt™ graphics).
Dynamic graphics include a potentially infinite number of shapes that are dynamically added, positioned, and sized to accommodate specified text data. For example, one type of dynamic graphic is a flow chart diagram in which new shapes are dynamically added, sized, and positioned each time a new data element is added to the flowchart. Dynamic graphics allow users to easily create sophisticated and highly polished graphic diagrams that include textual or numeric data.
Unfortunately, the capability for creating dynamic graphics has previously been limited to desktop productivity software applications. If a user does not have a locally installed software application program capable of creating dynamic graphics, it may be a very difficult and arduous process for a user to create a professional looking graphic with text. It may be similarly difficult for a user to modify the graphic to change the content, layout, style, color, or other visual characteristics of the graphic.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.